The use of hosted services for a number of corporate functions is now common. Thus, instead of installing servers within a corporate network to run a customer relationship management (CRM) software product, a software as a service (SaaS) solution such as Salesforce.com's offerings can be used. The IT and network architecture approaches that could log and protect access to a classic solution provide limited control. The sprawl of BYOD and the need haul that traffic back to the enterprise make it less attractive. For example, VPN solutions are used to control access to the protected corporate network. Proxies (both transparent and explicit) may be used to filter, or limit access to undesirable web sites when the client is accessing the web sites from within the corporate network. Similar filtering software can be installed on client computers, e.g. safe browsing software, to enforce limits on access. A viable solution should provide consistent, centrally administered control, e.g. enforce the same policy across multiple devices, network services, and networks—including corporate networks.